A Baby for Grissom
by AmyRegina
Summary: Sara has a secret and a new case opens the secret for all
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

Sara skidded into the break room. She was late, and she knew it. She was shocked to find only Grissom in the breakroom. He turned around, and seeing her, walked out; brushing past her.

"You're with me today. Mother called in. Reported her four year old daughter missing." He uttered not another word, and climbed into the Tahoe. Sara got in beside him, and took his silence to mean that he really didn't want to be with her. Tears sprang into her eyes when she realized that not too long ago, he wouldn't have been like this. She quickly brushed them away before he could realize that she was getting ready to cry.

The house soon came into focus and Sara's heart was gripped with fear. _Maybe it's the house next door. It can't be that house!_ But it was. Before Grissom had parked the car, Sara threw open the door and ran out. Brass was already there, and he was as shocked as Grissom to see Sara run into the house.

"No! Ana! Ana!" She ran through the house and then ran out. She soon spotted Melissa and John Walters and ran to them.

"You promised me, Melissa! You promised he wouldn't get her! Where is she! Where's Ana!" Melissa tried to calm Sara down but Sara just grew more and more upset. Brass stood by in shock. Grissom soon came up beside Sara and put his hand on her shoulder. The small action got her attention and she turned around.

"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down or take me off this! I don't care that I'm emotionally involved! I will find the guy who did this and I will kill him! You hear me? Kill him!" Grissom was shocked even more. He had never seen Sara so upset.

-

"Sara, I think you should come with me." Said Brass as he led her to his car. Melissa joined Sara, and John followed with Grissom.

"Sara, I think you should tell him." Said Melissa as they rode to the police station in the back of the police car.

"I know, Mel. And I will. In the interrogation room." That was all Sara would say on the subject, so Melissa shut up.

-

Back in the lab, Warrick and Nick were walking down the hallway when Greg came running up to them.

"Hey guys, did you hear? Sara blew up at Grissom at a case saying that she didn't care that she was emotionally involved. Guess she knew the kid. Brass has her in questioning now." Warrick and Nick looked at each other before running off after Greg for the watching-part of the interrogation room.

Ok, Sara. Let's start at the beginning. How do you know Anastasia Rae?"

"She's…she's my daughter." Silence filled the room. Even the team on the other side was shocked.

"How-."

"Brass, do you mind if I do this myself? Rather than you asking questions?" Brass nodded in the negative so Sara began her story.

"I found out I was pregnant on November 5th. Do you remember what happened on September 2nd, 2000?"

"No."

"Let me refresh your memory. You were in San Francisco for a conference. You had a hotel room at the Hampton Inn. I came by at about…11:00 that night. Remember now?" Recognition shot across Grissom's face.

"Now you remember. When I found out, I was happy. I thought that now you would surely tell my how much you liked me at least. Then you stopped talking to me, and I

realized that You didn't. So I decided that I wouldn't tell you about the baby. I had her on May 2nd and named her Anastasia. She is my world. I would die for her. And I

almost did. I was alone at the lab one day with Ana and a bomb went off. I was thrown against a wall and my body protected Ana from any harm. Just before I passed out,

I remember thinking that I couldn't die; I had to stay alive because Ana had lost her dad before she was even born and I couldn't leave her too. The next thing I remember

I was laying in the hospital with two broken ribs, a concussion, and I was blind in one eye. I thought I had lost Ana because no one would tell me what happened to her.

Until one day when John and Melissa came to see me. I worked with John at the time, and he had Melissa had been taking care of Ana for me. I was so grateful to them.

The guy was put behind bars but not before promising me that when he got out, he would kill my daughter. I had to get her out of San Francisco. So John and Melissa

moved up here and took Ana with them. When you asked me to live here, I did it partly because I wanted to be with my daughter but also because I wanted to be near

you. Ana stayed with Melissa and John at night while I was working, but when I wasn't she was at home with me." Nick felt bad now. He had always harped Sara for

being a little centered on her job, and now he realized that she was doing it to put away guys like the one that tried to kill her and her innocent daughter.

"Sara, do you remember the name of the guy?" asked Brass.

"Yes. His name is Michael Turft."

"Michael Turft!" asked Grissom

"Yeah. Why?" asked Sara

"I went to school with him. He was my best friend."

"I know."

"You know?" he asked with surprise

"Yes. That's why he wanted to kill Ana. Because he hated you and somehow he found out that Ana is your daughter. I don't know how, but he did. He said that to me just as he was being handcuffed."

"Don't worry, Sara. We'll get her back." Sara mearly nodded; her emotions too much on overboard to say a word. Once Grissom and Brass had left, Melissa spoke up.

"You only told him half of it, Sara. When are you gonna tell him the rest?"

"He'll figure it out in about two months. By then, it will be VERY noticeable."

What could Sara possibly mean? Hmmmm…….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

(see chapter one for disclaimer)

"Sidle." Sara really didn't want to be talking to anyone right now. She was at home, and when her phone rang, she groaned.

"Hey doll."

"You! Where is she?"

"Now now, doll. Is that anyway to talk to me? She's fine. So is JJ."

"You have them! I'll kill you! You hear me! When I find you I will kill you and then dispose of your body in a way that no one will ever be able to find you! I will boil you alive in baby oil! Do you hear me! I will kill you!"

"Tsk, tsk, Sara Sunshine. You really should work on your temper. Now, you can have them back…for $1000."

"That's all you want? Fine. Done. Where do I leave it?"

"I also want her." Sara's eyes turned to stone and her posture grew tense.

"No. You can't have her."

"You give me her, and I'll give them back."

"She's gone. I can't give her to you."

"You lie! She's not gone! Give her to me or I will give JJ even more of a handicap then he has. And then I'll go to work on the girl."

"No!" Sara's eyes filled with tears. "Don't hurt them, please! I'll do anything!"

"Then give me her."

"I can't! I don't know where she is! I swear!"

"Then I suggest you find her. And give her to me. Remember Sara, I can and WILL hurt them if you pull a fast one on me." With that, the conversation ended. Sara immediately grabbed her keys and flew out the door for work. She prayed everyone would still be there. When she pulled in and saw that they all were indeed still there, she breathed a sigh of relief. Once the engine was off, she ran in to find the team assembled in the break room.

"He's got her! He's got them both!"

"Who has who?" asked Grissom

"Michael Turft has Ana!" Sara burst into tears and Grissom pulled her down onto his lap. Everyone was shocked. Grissom was not only showing emotion and crying WITH Sara, but Sara was crying and she was on his lap!

"You said he has them both. Who else does he have, Sara?" asked Greg. Sara dried her eyes and looked at everyone before looking Grissom in the eye.

"Griss, I'm sorry but I didn't tell you the whole truth. Yes, Ana is your daughter. But JJ is also your son."

I have a son, too?" Grissom asked with wonder.

"Yes." Sara hung her head in shame. Now Grissom would hate her for not telling him. When Grissom raised her head to look him in the eyes, Sara took a deep breath before explaining.

"His name is Gilbert John Grissom Jr. I call him JJ because of John and Junior. I didn't want anyone to know about him because JJ is deaf…and mute. But he wasn't born mute. He was the loudest of the twins. Then Michael, the guy who was stalking me and blew up the lab with me and Ana in it, took JJ and disappeared. I didn't know where they went. We found him about a year later. He refused to talk or cry, or anything because Michael had tortured him so. Whenever he had cried, Michael had hit him. He soon learned that Michael didn't want to hear a sound out of him. So he never talked. I was devastated. I finally had both of my babies together again, and one of them was deaf, mute, and was scared to death almost of me. I didn't know what else to do except to give him to my brother and his wife. I thought he was safe. I guess I never should have trusted my brother and his wife with a kid. They leave almost every night and stay out all night. I thought that with a baby in the house they would stop. I guess I was wrong. Now that monster has both of them, and he said that he would give JJ a bigger handicap then what he already has. And then he would go to work on Ana! And he will do it if I don't give him $1000 and the address of my sister."

"Why does he want your sister's address?" asked Greg.

"Because he's in love with her. But I can't give it to him!"

"Why not?" asked Catherine.

"Because my sister is dead. He killed her."

Dun dun dun! Bet you weren't expecting all of that, were ya? Nope. Didn't think so. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

FOUR DAYS LATER

Everyone but Sara and Grissom had left the break room five minutes earlier to track down the twins. Sara had long since stopped crying for the day, and now was laying down on the couch watching Grissom look at the pictures of the twins.

"Sara! Sara!" yelled Warrick as he ran into the break room with a huge grin on his face.

"A man by the name of Michael Turft was just picked up in New York City for drunk driving. Officers soon found a little girl about four years old clinging to a little boy about 4 years old in the back of the moving van." Sara burst into tears. After six days, she would finally be able to see her children again.

"When are they coming, Warrick?" asked Grissom as he held Sara close.

"Nick's going to meet them at the airport right now. Then he'll bring them here." Grissom merely nodded and pulled Sara closer. As her teardrops wetted his shirt, it struck Grissom that Sara was crying more in the past six days then she had in all four years he had known her.

"Calm down, Sara-Bear. Everything's going to fine." Sara's head slowly raised to look Grissom in the eye.

"You haven't called me that since San Francisco." She said with wonder in her voice.

"What? Sara-Bear?" at her nod, he smiled.

"Have I ever told you why I call you that?" when she shook her head no, he smiled even bigger.

"Because you may look tough, and you may act and talk tough, but you are nothing but a really beautiful teddy bear." Sara threw her head back and laughed and Grissom did the same. As they laughed off all the stress of the past six days, Grissom reaized that he was in love with Sara Sidle.

Before Sara knew what was happening, Grissom's lips were on hers, and her breath gone. She found herself kissing him back in the same earnst manner and found herself in heaven on earth. The need for oxygen soon became too great and they broke apart.

"I love you, Sara Sidle. I always have."

"I love you too, Gilbert Grissom" Once again, Sara found her breath being stolen from her.

\


End file.
